Studies will be continued on factors concerned with the stimulation of blood vessel formation of a series of tumors using the hamster cheek pouch chamber. In addition, studies will be conducted to determine the effect of proteinase inhibitors in tumor invasion, and the nature of invasiveness will be studied in the hamster cheek pouch chamber using time lapse cinephotography.